Unexpected Events
by Angel-of-Lux
Summary: Tris wasn't always bitter, she was actually the opposite, well, before her first love broke her heart. Five years later, she meets someone she never wanted to see again. Will a chance meeting and an agreement change her life?
1. The Agreement

**To those people who read my other story... I will update soon.**

**I've had this idea in my mind for a while and it kept bugging me so I can't think of anything else but this. **

**I will update 'Do I Know You' soon.**

* * *

I was walking down the street to my apartment. When I get there, I see a note taped to the door.

**_Out with Will. _**

**_-Christina xoxox_**

Huh. I check the date on my phone. Valentine's day. I've always hated Valentine's Day. Mostly because that was the day I got my heart broken.

_Today's the day. Valentine's day. I was ready to tell him how I feel. He told me to go to our hangout._ _I run to our meeting place ready to see him. What I saw was completely unexpected. There he was... with another girl. They were kissing. I gasped and he turned around. I ran away, he followed me. I ran to the apartment and went inside my room completely ignoring Christina's calls. I can hear shouting outside my room. Probably Christina yelling at him. Christina knocks at my door but I ignore her. I look at my phone and see a bunch of messages. I expected those but the messages I didn't._

_'I can't believe you ever thought that I loved you.'_

_'Why did I even like you in the first place?'_

_I stare at my phone in disbelief. Why did I even think that we would end up together? I fall weakly on my bed. He doesn't love me, it was a lie, it was all a lie. I couldn't hold it anymore, I cry. I couldn't believe it. Christina comes in using her key and pulls me in to a hug. I cry into her shoulder and she comforted me._

I sigh and decide to take a shower. I grab a brush and start combing my hair. I hear the door open see Christina get in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Will."

"I am. I just need to do get some stuff here."

"Ohhh... Alright."

"When are you going to go on a date? It's Valentine's day! It's been 5 years Tris! You are 23 years old! You can't keep sitting here when there could be something or someone for you out there!" she exclaims.

"Exactly Chris! It's Valentine's day. I hate this day. Besides, I do go on dates."

"When I set you up." she mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Nothing! You know what, why don't you go to the park? At least go out of this room."

"Fine. You do know that I already went out of this room this morning, right?"

"No, I did not. Anyway, go get dressed!"

I go to my room and dress up for a walk in the park. What harm could it possibly do? When I get out, I don't see Christina anywhere. Maybe she already went out. I grab my key, Ipod and walk outside.

When I get there, I put my earphones on and walk to the park bench. I grab the book for my bag and read for a while until I notice the sky turning darker. Raindrops start falling from the sky and I run to the apartment. I didn't notice that there was car and got hit. I fell to the ground and everything was black.

* * *

I open my eyes only to see that I am in my room. Maybe it was just a dream.

"Tris! Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!" Christina yells

"I just bumped her Christina." I knew that voice anywhere.

"With your car! Look at her Four. You're such a jerk!" I immediately sit up.

"Will the both of you stop yelling!" I say. They stop and look at me.

"What are you doing here Four?" I ask him calmly.

"He hit you with his car and that's all you say!"

"Can you at least let me explain." he says frustratedly.

"Please Chris." I tell her. I really need to talk to him. She understands and leaves the room.

"Explain." I say. He knows what I mean but like Christina said, he's a jerk .

"Explain what?" he asks innocently.

"Why you hit me with your car, dumbass, what else?"

"You were running and you didn't look at where you were going. Does that explain it?"

"Jerk." I say. He smiles. I raise my eyebrow at him. He shakes his head.

"You really don't remember?" he asks.

"I was more than happy to forget anything that has to do with you and our past."

"You never really let me explain."

"Your messages explained more than enough."

"What messages? I lost my phone that day."

"Really? And I'm in a relationship." I say sarcastically.

"You are?" he asks with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No!"

"I really lost my phone that day Tris. Please believe me."

"Believe you? I trusted you! I believed you when you said you loved me! And what did you do? You broke my trust! And now you're asking me to believe you?"

"You never let me explain!"

"Ha. You want to explain? So what, You can make up a lame excuse on why you shattered my heart to pieces?"

"Why are you so mad about this!"

"I loved you! It was Valentine's day and I saw you making out out with someone else. You sent me a message saying you never loved me when you said you did! You lied to me. Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"I really did love you. I lost my phone Tris!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Really?"

"Just let me explain."

"Fine."

"It was Valentine's day. I was supposed to take you on a date. I told you to go to our meeting place. When I got there, I saw Shauna. I talked to her while I was waiting for you. She told me she was about to leave but she kissed me. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. I heard you gasp and I turned around. I followed you to your room and I was confronted by Christina. It hurt Tris, seeing you like that hurt me. It hurt me more to know that it was caused by me."

"Really?"

"I tried looking for you, I called Christina after graduation because I knew she was with you, but she just told me to leave you alone."

"I never thought of it that way."

"I know. So, tell me, how have you been Tris?"

"I'm fine, been better, but fine. You?"

"Okay."

We stay in silence for a while before he breaks it. "I need to get married." he blurts out.

"What!?"

"I said, I need to get married."

"Why?"

"My father told me that I won't get my inheritance if I'm still not married by my 24 birthday."

"Ohhh... How long do you have?"

"A couple months." he says. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at me.

"Why don't you become my fiancee?" he suggests.

"What? Why me? You could choose any other girl out there. We just explained why we broke up and now you're basically asking me to marry you? Really, just really?"

"I'm choosing you because I've know you from the past and because I was never interested in meeting, or dating, other girls after you and I, well, broke up ."

I gape at him. Is he serious? He has got to be kidding me.

"So... What do you say?" he asks me.

"No! Dude, are you kidding me? Hell no!"

"Give it a shot Tris." he grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "One year, just one year. You can decide if you want to stay or not after that one year."

"Why me?" I ask him again.

"Because I still love you." he says simply.

I stare at him, trying to comprehend what he just said. I sigh and nod.

"So... you'll do it?"

"Fine, I will but not because I want to help you. I'm doing this so Christina and my parents would stop bugging me about not having a relationship."

"Deal?"

"Deal." I assure him.

* * *

**There ya go! If you haven't read my other story 'Do I Know You', please do me a favor and read it!**

**Review!**

**-Angela**


	2. The Plan

**Heyy! I read all your reviews and I was shocked to know that some of you wanted me to continue.**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot but your comments made me write another chapter...**

**Thanks to all the guest reviewers!**

* * *

An hour ago, if you told me that this would happen, I would probably just laugh at your face. Now, well, I don't know anymore. Christina stands in front of us, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You going to get what!?" she suddenly burst.

"I said, were getting married. Clean you ears Christina." Four says.

"Is this true Tris?" she says and I give a small nod.

"You have got to be kidding me! I leave you to talk about who-knows-what and when I come back I find out that you're engaged! What the f-"

"I thought you wanted my to have a relationship Christina. You asked for it, there you have it."

"I didn't want you to have this kind of serious relationship! Just date someone and introduce him to me as your boyfriend and I would be fine! But this is completely different! You're going to marry the guy who broke your heart five years ago!"

"He explained what happened Christina. I forg-"

"You forgave him?" she sneers. "You believe him?" she continues.

"It made sense, Chris. I couldn't judge him if I haven't heard his side of the story."

"I can't believe this! I don't believe this! You wasted a whole year crying because of him."

"I know and I think it's time we forget about the past."

"I'm going out! Call me when realize that this is a bad idea Tris." she sells while slamming the door.

"She'll come back." Four says, clearly trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, right." I say bitterly. I knew she was right. This was a bad idea.

"So... we need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"Our engagement. We need to make up a story that would make Marcus believe us."

"What, we can't just tell him the real story?" I raise one of my eyebrows at him.

"What will we tell him, huh, 'Hey, this is my fiancée. She became my ex girlfriend in high school because she caught me getting kissed by another girl on Valentines day, oh and by the way, I hit her with my car yesterday.' Is that how you want to tell someone the story of how I proposed to you?" he asks. his voice thick with sarcasm._  
_

"Well, if you put it that way... no."

"Then we definitely need to make up a story. You in?"

"Fine." I say.

We sit there for a while, thinking of a good story to tell.

"I got it!" he suddenly yells startling me and making me jump on my seat. I stare at him and he stares right back at me. We stay like that for a few minutes until I clear my throat.

"So... What's your idea?"

"Well, since Marcus knows you and I dated in high school, I though maybe we could tell him that, you know..."

"Spit it out!"

"It's sappy!"

"Better to be sappy than no story at all, right?"

"Ugh, fine. As I was saying, we could tell him that when we graduated, you left, leaving me heartbroken because I still love you." I snort and he glare at me.

"So, You left me brokenhearted but I never stopped loving you, that's why I never wanted to marry. I went here in hope of finding someone who could replace you. When I was driving, I asked for a sign, any sign that I should continue this. And there you were about to cross the street. I took that as my sign and told myself that I should marry you." When he puts it that way it sounds like a romance story. Two lovers finding each other again after so long.

"That is so cliché. It sounds like it came from a movie."

"If you don't like it then you think of a good story."

"Fine. I was just kidding. That would do."

"We only have one problem."

"And what is that?"

"Can you act?

"Please, I'm a great actress!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

I have absolutely no idea where were going. After we discussed our 'plan' he just dragged me outside. We stop in front of what I assume is his apartment. I follow him inside and ask what on earth are we doing here.

"I'm going to introduce you to my best friend."

"What!"

"Just stick to the plan."

We walk inside and I look around. There was a guy sitting on the couch drinking. There was something familiar about him.

"Hey. I have someone you should meet." Four tells them.

"Ahhh... Four, good to see that you're back... And who is this?" the guy says.

"Zeke this is Tris. She's my fiancée. Tris, meet Zeke."

The guy who Four introduces as Zeke nearly spits his drink.

"So this is the infamous Tris. Very nice to meet you." he says in a sarcastic tone. Before I can retort, I hear a high-pitched squeal.

"Trissy!" he(or she?) squealed.

"Who the-" That person suddenly grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you dare tell me that you don't remember me. Don't. You. Dare." I only know one person who would say that.

"Uhhhh... URIAH!"

"Good to know you still remember me. So... I thought you two broke up?"

"We did." I tell him. He looks at me confused and I look at Four. He shrugs and so do I.

"Soooo... Uriah, If you're here, is everyone else here to?"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure they hate you right now."

"Why?"

"You left all of us without saying goodbye."

"I had to."

"Why did you have to leave? Where did you go? Did it have something to do with-"

"Uriah! One question at a time please."

"Ohh... right. Why did you leave?" he asks. I think of a good excuse.

"I had a scholarship in a college that was far from here."

"Where."

"Here Uri... obviously."

"Did you moving have something to do with your breakup with Four?"

"No Uriah. I told you, I had to move because of college, not Four."

He looks at me for a while and for a moment I think that he has seen through my lie but then he shrugs and sits next to Zeke.

"So, how about you tell us what's really going on here?" Zeke says. Four looks at him but Zeke just shrugs.

"Will you tell us how she became your fiancee Four?" he asks with a smirk.

"Shut up." Four mutters.

"Your really not going to tell?" Zeke asks while pouting. "How about how you met... again." he says with a grin.

"You already know how."

"What are you talking about?" I ask them.

"He was in the car with me when I 'bumped' you with my car." Four explains.

"You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Shut up." Four says while punching the other boys arm. Zeke puts his hands up in surrender and walks outside with Uriah.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

"Nothing! Uhhhh... I was thinking, maybeweshouldgoeatdinnertogether." he says in a rush.

"What was that?"

"I said maybeweshouldgoeatdinnertogether." I roll my eyes.

"A bit slower please." I say. He sighs.

"I said, maybe we should go... eat dinner... together."

"What!"

"To discuss the plan more. And you really need to stop over reacting when I ask you out to dinner. Remember, you're my fiancée now."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No. Not really."

I sigh. This day is taking longer than expected.

* * *

**So... There you have it :)**

**I hope you like this chapter...**

**Review!**

**-Angela**


	3. The Talk

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and put this in their alerts/favorites :)**

* * *

I enter my apartment only to see Christina with her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl on her face. Will was standing next to her. I shot will an apologetic look. It must've been hard, listening to Christina yell and complain when it was Valentine's Day. He just gives me a smile and mouths 'good luck'

"So... Tris, can you please explain what I heard earlier?" Christina

"What do you mean." I try to say innocently.

"Don't give me that b-" she starts but Will cuts her off.

"I think what Christina means is that, how did this happen?" Will says while holding Christina's arm.

"I can't tell you that." I told them. Will nods but Christina, well, she didn't take it well.

"What!? Why not? I'm your BEST FRIEND Tris!" she shouts.

"Christina calm d-" Will starts but Christina didn't even let him finish.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down Will? My best friend is keeping secrets from me and-"

"Why don't you go Tris. Let me handle Christina for a while." Will says. I hear Christina yell her protest but I wasn't done.

"I'm going out tonight." I say.

"What! And where will you go?" Christina snaps.

"Dinner." I answer calmly.

"With who!" I can tell that she already knew.

"Four." I answer her.

"Four! Tris that has got to be the mo-"

"Really, Tris?" Will says before Chris can even finish her sentence.

"I thought you were on my side?"

"I am. But even I know this is a bad idea Tris."

"A BAD idea? This is the WORST idea that she's ever had Will!"

"Yes, that idea is bad. But Tris is old enough." Will says. He turns to look at me.

"You get to decide what you want. Just be careful, okay. We just don't want to see you get hurt. Were you friends and we worry about you." Will continues.

I nod and look at Christina. "Look Christina, I wish I could tell you but I can't. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. Just let me go this once. I'll be careful." I tell her.

"I'm just, I'm sorry, okay, for being such a bitch. It just that, come on, I'm your best friend Tris. I've seen you cry over him. I saw how hurt you were an-and I don't want that to happen again."

"It's fine."

"You want me to help you get ready for your date?" Christina says.

"It's not a date. We just have to talk about some things."

"If you say so." she says with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Forget it." she just says while dragging my arm.

I look at the clock, it was 3:29.

"Wait! Christina! It's too early!"

"What time do you guys leave?"

"I don't know."

"You. Don't. Know?" she says emphasizing every word.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I was too busy thinking 'my ex just asked my on a date' over and over again." I say while rolling my eyes.

"He'll probably pick you up in 3 to 4 hours. Now, where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh! You. Don't. Know? Again!"

"I'm sorry! Alright! Sorry."

"Do you have Four's number?"

"Errr... uhhhh... No."

"Really? Just really?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Give me your phone."

"I check my pocket but it's not there. I go inside my room. Nothing. I look at Christina, silently hoping that she's just hiding my phone.

"What are you looking at?"

"Did you hide my phone? I can't see it anywhere."

"Why would I ask you to give me your phone if I have it?" Christina says with her eyebrows raised. Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I told them. I walk to the door and open it only to see Four leaning against the wall.

"Who is it Tris?" Christina shouts.

"It's F-Four!" I shout back. I turn to look at Four. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"You forgot this. I just thought that you needed it but it turns out that you don't so-"

"I need that. Give it to me." I yell at him. He laughs and holds my phone above my head. There are times that I like being short. This is not one of those times. I jump and try to reach my phone but he's too tall. I try to tackle him but he just steps out of the way. I was about to fall face first on the floor but Four grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling. He gives me smile while I scowl at him. We stay like this for a few minutes until I hear someone clear their throat. We spring apart and I look up to see Christina shooting daggers at me. Will stands next to her with an amused expression on his face.

"Why don't you come inside Four?" Christina asks nicely but I know better.

"Actually, I was just here to give Tris her pho-" Four says.

"Nonsense! Come in! I'd love to get to know my best friends... fiance."

"Oh... well then. Let's go inside." he says putting his hand on my waist and kissing me on the cheek. I blush and look at the floor. Christina raises one of her eyebrows but says nothing while Will is laughing his ass off. She goes inside and we follow her. I glare at Four but he just gives me an innocent sits down and so do we. She tells me to get something in her room and I know I should just follow. I stand up and leave the room. I press my ear against the door.

"So... Four, why do you think we should trust you?" I heard Christina say.

"I'm your friend Christina. Why shouldn't you trust me?"

"You broke my best friend's heart five years ago."

"And I've looked for her the moment she left."

"Oh really?" Christina says sarcastically.

"I still love her Christina. Ask the others."

"So you made up with her, then you proposed. Just like that?"

"I have a reason Christina."

"A selfish one, I bet."

"Why do you even know Christina. Why can't you just give me a chance to be with Tris?"

"She gave you a chance, and you broke her heart. I saw how much she loved you and how much she cried when you broke her heart into a million pieces."

"It was a misunderstanding!"

"You don't understand! She still loves you! And I just don't want to see her get hurt because of you... again. For all I know, you could just be using her to get what you want." Christina says. There was silence. Nothing but silence.

"I still love her and want more than nothing than to be with her." Four says after a while.

I think I'm going to faint. He loves me. He still loves me. I stand there for a while and compose myself. I can't let them know that I head their conversation. I walk out of the room and sit next to Four. He smiles at Christina and she looks completely annoyed.

"So... what were you talking about?" I ask them.

"We were talking about where we should go tonight." Four says simply.

"Oh... So, where will we go. Still don't know yet."

"Here's a good idea! Why don't you guys go to dinner with us?" I suggest.

"I don't think that would be a g-"

"Oh come on Chris! Just this once?" I ask her. She sighs, defeated, and nods. I smile.

This day is getting more and more interesting.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who added this to their favorites/alerts...**

**Review!**


	4. The Explanation

**Thanks to all the awesome people out there who decided to read my story :))**

* * *

"I don't think that it would be a great idea to make Christina join us." Four argues.

"Why not? It's valentine's day Four. They're going out, were going out. Why not go out together?"

"Because there are some things we need to talk about... In private."

"But-"

"Yeah Tris! I wouldn't want to ruin your date!" Christina says. I roll my eyes and glare at Four. I drag him to my room.

"Why can't we just tell Christina the truth?" I ask Four.

"I told you, It's private." He replies.

"But Christina is my best friend! We can trust her!"

"You can trust her. I can't."

"Then you don't trust me."

"I trust you. I really do."

"Then why can't you trust me when I tell you that we can trust Christina?" He sighs.

"This is important Tris. I trust you because I need to. I have to. This plan isn't gonna work if I don't trust you." he says.

"Then prove it! Trust me. Let's tell Christina." he thinks about it for a while.

"Fine. But it's your fault if she says anything."

"She won't, I swear." We leave the room.

"We have something to tell you Christina. And you might wanna sit down."

"Will's here." Four complains.

"He'll find out anyway." I tell him. He looks suspicious at first but then nods.

"We have to tell you something about our relationship." Four says.

"What about it?" Christina asks, suddenly curious. Four nods at me.

"This is fake, the relationship, it's fake." I tell them. Their eyes widen and even Four looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't put it like that!" Four says.

"What do you want me to do? Sugarcoat it? That's the truth, right?"

"It is! But you don't have to be so indifferent about it."

"So, you're not together?" Christina asks.

"We are together." Four and I say at the same time.

"Then why would you call this relationship fake?" Will asks.

"We really don't have a choice." Four says.

"Don't you have a choice Tris?" Christina asks

"I do. But I'm getting really tired of my mom asking me to get married already." I say

"Remember when I went back home for Christmas? My mom kept asking me when I'll get married. She asked my brother the same thing but you know my brother Christina, he's not gonna get married soon and my mom was hoping that one of us would get married already. She's ill Christina. And my dad isn't doing well because of my mom." I continue.

"Oh. Alright then." she looks at Four. "Let's hear your side of the story."

"My dad. He wants me to marry. I can't get my inheritance if I don't marry by my 24th birthday."

"So you're basically helping each other?" Will asks. We nod.

"If that's the case,I don't see what's wrong." Will says. Christina nods in agreement.

"But. You have to promise not to tell anyone." I tell them. They nod

"Are we still on for dinner?" Christina asks.

"I guess. Maybe you could help us with all of this." I say. I look at Four and he shrugs.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Christina asks.

"Somewhere not so far." Four replies.

"Do we have to dress up?"

"I guess." Four says.

"We'll see you later then." I say, leading him out the door before Christina can ask more questions.

"You know what? It seems like this more important for you than for me." he says when we reach the door.

"What is more important for me?" I ask him

"This relationship... Is it true? What you said, I mean."

"What do you mean by 'what you said'?

"About your mom. Is it true? Does she really want you to marry?"

"Yeah... It true. She really wanted me to" I say.

"Then why aren't you married yet?"

"I never really thought about it much."

"I guess you're lucky for meeting me then." he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right."

I close the door but he blocks it.

"What now?" I say. He smiles and leans in.

"I still have your phone." he whispers in my ear.

"What!" I yell. He smiles and runs off. I chase after him.

"Give it back Four!" I yell. He just laughs. I sigh and try to think of a plan.

"Ouch!" I yell as I trip and fall. I hear his laughter stop and he runs to me.

"Hey, are you okay? Does it hurt?" he says while examining my ankle.

"I think I sprained my ankle." I say.

He slides one arm on my back and the other behind my knees and walks back to the apartment. He knocks and Christina opens the door.

"What the f-"

"I took her phone and ran away, she chased after me and tripped and sprained her ankle." he says in a rush.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Tris?" Christina asks.

"I'm fine Christina." I tell her.

"Get inside then." Christina says. She leads Four to my room and he lays me down on the bed.

"I think I should get more pillows... and some ice." Four says and leaves the room.

"I really expected a different reaction from you." I tell Christina.

"What kind of reaction were you expecting?"

"I expected you to blow up again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I guess I was just too tired to argue with you." she says with a shrug. Will enters and sees me.

"What just happened?" he asks. Christina laughs and explains.

"...and now she has a sprained ankle."

"I go to the bathroom and this happens? You should really be more careful Tris." Will says.

"Yeah, I know."

Four enters the room and places the pillows under my foot.

"So, are we still up for dinner?" Christina asks.

"Sure Christina. It's fine. I don't want to ruin your evening on valentines." I say.

"Are you sure?" Christina defends herself.

"Yeah, I am."

"But who will take care of you?"

"I'll take care of her." Four says. She looks suspiciously at Four.

"Uhhh... Maybe I should-"

"I'll be fine, Chris. Go get ready. And Will, get out of here cause you need to get ready yourself."

Will nods, kisses Christina's cheek and leaves. Christina turn around and looks at me.

"Are you really, really sure? I mean, I can canc-"

"Don't cancel your date Chris. I already owe you so much. And you deserve a break. I don't want you to take care of me all the time." I say. She nods in understanding and leaves the room.

"Why don't you go too." I tell Four.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. We can talk about our plan." Four says.

"Fine."

"So, are we sure about the story?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Next one then, when are we going to introduce you?"

"Introductions already! Really Four?"

"We have to! Please take note that we only have 2 months."

"Fine. I can do it next week."

"Next week it is then. I'll call Marcus later."

"What's next?" I ask him.

"How have you been these past few years Tris?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I'll tell you. As long you tell me how your life has been."

"Fine by me."

I give him a nod and start telling my story, careful to leave out the part about my lack of relationships. I tell him how I got here, what it was like to be in a new city. I tell him all the good and bad that has happened and he listens. When I finish, I look at the time. Three hours has passed and Christina is standing by the doorway. She smiles at me. "I have to go. I'll see both of you later." she says. "Bye Chris!"

"How have you been Four?"

"Before I tell you, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How's your love life?"

"It's... okay." I say simply.

"You have to be more specific."

"Why?"

"I have to know Tris."

"Then why do you _have_ to know?" I say, putting emphasis on the word 'have'.

"So I know if my fiancée is dating someone at the moment."

"Well, if you must know, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh... I guess it's time I told you about me."

"Can't we eat first?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrow but shrugs and leaves the room.

"Do you want Chinese or pizza?" Four yells.

"You pick!" I yell and lay back down.

I stare at the ceiling for a while, think about all that has happened before sighing...

I never thought that this would happen... and on the day I hated the most.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites...**

**Really, I love you guys!**

**Review!**


	5. A Note

**Hello people!**

I have not updated this story for a while and I may not be able to. I know, I swore to myself that I wouldn't leave any story I write but school's just being a pain. I've got a lot in my hands right now and I swear I would continue if I had time! But unfortunately, I don't.

This story will be on hold for the time being. How long it will be, I'm not sure.

But I can assure you that this is not the end of this story.

Farewell lovely readers! See you soon. (Maybe not so soon)

**- Angela**


End file.
